1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sole protector attachments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sole protector attachment particularly designed for use with woven or knitted socks or slippers. Many individuals enjoy wearing the knitted type of slippers. These slippers are extremely warm and comfortable and are often made by hand by friends or relatives and thus have sentimental value for a wearer. These knitted types of socks or slippers have a substantial disadvantage because they are subject to rapid wear of the bottom sole portion. The present invention seeks to overcome this problem by providing a sole protector attachment in the form of a thin flat pad to prevent wear of the sole portion. The sole protector attachment is constructed so as to be readily removable to allow washing of the woven or knitted sock or slipper. Compact, portable, ideal for children of all ages. Convenient to use at or away from home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sole protector attachments are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a sole protector attachment is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,665, which issued to J. Gillenwaters on Jan. 20, 1920. This patent discloses a shoe having an upper fabric portion and an attached sole formed from a continuous coil strip formed from a braided fibrous material. U.S. Pat. No. 1,360,995, which issued to F. Anderson on Dec. 7, 1920, discloses an attachment for shoes to provide an enhanced walking motion. A fastening strap is utilized to secure the device to the sole of a shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,658, which issued to E. Dunbar on Feb. 15, 1938, discloses a rubber overshoe having a rubber covered hardened metal heel plate having hardened metal anchoring tongues to enhance securement of the heel plate to the overshoe. U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,859, which issued to H. Stroh on July 12, 1949, discloses an attachment for the heel of a shoe which includes a resilient corner splash guard. U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,096, which issued to J. Johnson on May 8, 1951, discloses a sheath for securement over an elongated heel of a woman's shoe. A strap is utilized to secure the sheath in position.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a sole protector suitable for use with woven or knitted socks or slippers. The previously described devices illustrate a variety of conventional attachment mechanisms for securing overshoes and other attachments to the soles of conventional shoes. These conventional securing arrangements are not suitable for use with woven socks or slippers because they are bulky and cumbersome and would greatly detract from the comfort of the wearer. The present invention overcomes these problems by utilizing an extremely thin narrow edging bearing hook fastening portions of a conventional hook and loop type fastening strip. This construction is not disclosed in the aforementioned patents. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of sole protector attachments, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such sole protector attachments, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.